Life and Love on Olympus
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: ...a summer on Olympus? Percy isn't one to shy away from a quest, no matter how bizarre.
1. Chapter 1

Aphrodite stared at the woman who sat in front of her. She was short but beautiful, with a temper that most of the gods and goddesses shied away from. Her name was Rona and she knew almost everything, from prophecies to monsters. Rona had sought out Aphrodite to tell her the new information that she had discovered and Aphrodite was astonished and it took a lot to surprise her. She didn't know if she should laugh, squeal, or just pretended that she never heard what the petite woman said.

"So explain this to me again…it's not a prophecy?"

The small woman crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and sighed, "you know its hard to make prophecies about love…prophecies are about heroes and battles, they can include love but they do not focus on love."

Aphrodite just shook her head again and felt the smile and then started laughing, "So what do we do?"

"If we do nothing, then he will die anyways..."

Aphrodite felt something stirring in her heart and she stood sighing, "I can't just sit here and do nothing…I'll be back, do not leave little one."

The woman glared at the beautiful goddess, "I'm older than you!"

88888888888

Hera listened to Rona talk and although she knew that she should be upset, she was truly elated. Finally! She had her way out!

"Do what you must…I will not be the one who denies true love and powers greater than the twelve Olympians."

Apollo was watching the scene and was shocked, "Rona you are talented and beautiful!"

Rona chuckled and stood up, "Well then, do what you must with this information. I have done my duty and now leave it in your hands. But I must warn you, the boy…he must say "it" by the end of six months…if he doesn't then the one we all look to for strength will die…"

Apollo shook his head, "That is silly…"

Aphrodite sighed, with a dreamy look in her eyes, "No it makes sense. True love that great…its like a life sustaining substance in its self."

Hera nodded, "We will help with everything we can…it won't be easy."

They all three looked at her shocked. She blushed, she knew what they were thinking, and "I've grown up the last four hundred years…"

Apollo shook his head, "Well whatever….how are we going to do this…"

88888888888

Percy watched the waves…getting that feeling again. It was like he was missing something and he couldn't find his place.

Camp Half Blood was almost completely deserted, even Annabeth was gone, and only four or five campers remained.

It wasn't like him to be so aggravated next to water and he could feel the waves calling to him, but he didn't feel like stepping in.

Instead he buried his head in his hands trying to understand the feelings swimming inside of him. He wasn't normally so indecisive but the feeling of belonging no where and the restlessness where setting him in some sort of limbo.

"Why are you so sad little one?"

Percy jumped a foot and almost screamed, but instead he just stood gaping at the beautiful woman that stood before him. He knew who she was, by the colors of her eyes, they looked like peacocks.

"Lady Hera…"

The woman's dark hair swayed with the waves and Percy felt immediately uncomfortable, like he did around most of the Olympians…or was that just girls in general?

"Percy Jackson. I have a quest for you…but it involves no Oracle, there is no right or wrong, only how you feel in your heart…"

Percy winced…he didn't like the sound of this, it sort of sounded like Aphrodite. That thought alone almost made him run from the goddess.

"I don't know…"

Hera continued to smile at him, and sat down in the sand, watching him, "You've been feeling restless, like you don't know where to go from here. You don't want to go home because you feel like your mother deserves her own time. You also do not want to go to your father because you feel like you do not belong in his world…"

Percy swallowed hard, narrowing his eyes a little, "H-How did you know those things?"

Hera chuckled softly, "Mother's know best, my dear. Every mother has intuition about children, especially their own. I can sense these things about you Percy and it's not hard to figure out anyways. You won't go into the water, you are not at home and you seem so lonely…"

It was hard for him to look at her, because he wished she was wrong, "What do I have to do for this quest?"

He heard her intake of breathe and when he looked up he thought that for a second he saw hope spring into her eyes, but it was gone before he was sure, "I am…taking a leave of absence. I need you to be a companion to my husband."

It took Percy a while to think through what she just said. So many parts of the statement seemed wrong.

"Why are you leaving?"

Hera shrugged a shoulder, "We Gods do from time to time…but if this goes right..."

She stopped short and Percy watched her but knew she wouldn't continue, "I don't understand the second part…about being a companion to your husband…

The goddess's eyes brightened and the intense colors in her eyes where almost blinding, "With me gone he needs someone to stay with him and keep him company…"

He could feel that she wasn't saying something but he also could feel that no matter what he said she would not tell him.

"So what exactly do I have to do?" Percy knew something was going on…he could feel it but he could also feel the restlessness fading and every fiber of his being told him to except the quest.

"You will come to Olympus, live there and…help my husband while I am gone."

Percy didn't trust any of the gods or goddesses… they all had secret agendas, and used heroes…but he couldn't ignore the feeling that was pushing at him, "Fine…"

The goddess clapped her hands together and smiled, "It's all been taken care of, grab my hand!"

Percy was taken aback by the speed of everything and didn't have time to think when Hera grabbed his hand and they…transported… he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling of it, his insides felt twisted and he wanted to throw up…but it was fast.

Hera ushered him into a huge room, and Percy's mouth dropped open.

There was a huge bed with silky sea green sheets and the entire room was decked out in ocean decorations. But it wasn't Wal-Mart fish wallpaper…no fish were actually swimming in the wallpaper.

There was a mini beach in one corner of the room and a plasma screen TV in the other. Percy could hear the sound of the ocean and instantly he felt better…because even if this quest was crazy at least he had a little piece of home.

Hera was watching him and he smiled at her, "So I just help Zeus for a while…"

Percy watched at the goddess bit her lip, "Sort of. You will have friends to help you along the way. Apollo and Aphrodite understand and will help you with anything you need."

He watched her for a second, Apollo was fine, he liked the sun god more then most of the other Olympian's, except maybe his father and Hermes.

Aphrodite…he was skittish around and Athena also-. "Wait isn't Annabeth visiting sometime this summer?"

Hera smiled a motherly smile at him, "I had forgotten that she was, but that is great news, you will be much more comfortable with a friend."

He walked to his bed and sat down, smiling at the feel of it. It was warm and squishy and made him feel like he was riding a wave, "Who designed this room?"

"Hermes and Apollo."

"Does Hermes know about this quest?" Percy walked along and petted one of the fish on the wall before looking at the goddess.

Hera shook her head, "No but I think he will be of much help, he understands far more than a lot of the others give him credit for."

Percy nodded and sat back down on the bed, "Well my child, get some rest…I hope you succeed in this quest…"

The way she said it gave him chills and again he got the feeling he was in something greater then Hera was letting on. Before he could ask anything the goddess smiled and disappeared.

The feeling of loneliness assaulted him again and he quickly stripped to his boxers and rolled under the covers, hoping the waves would help him sleep.

888888888

It took a moment at first to realize what was going on. He had awoken to what he thought was a thunderstorm but now as he started at Zeus, a very angry Zeus, he knew he was mistaken.

"What have you done with my wife and why are you here, sea brat?"

Percy bristled at the nickname and gritted his teeth together to stop from saying something back.

He rose from bed and glared back at the God trying to calmly say, "I haven't done anything with your wife… She's the one that brought me here."

Zeus watched him for a moment and Percy then realized he had very little clothes on.

Now Percy was almost eighteen, he was semi experienced in the ways of the world and he knew that showing a little skin wasn't all that bad…but he was Percy and just couldn't stand it, call it shyness or just plain weird, being even partly naked in front of others scared him.

He looked over at the god and saw him wearing jeans and a sweater vest, but instead of looking like a nerd, Zeus looked like a professor... a very young professor. He now had curly black hair that passed his ears, and still had those piercing gray eyes. Percy immediately felt even more self-conscious.

He slipped on sweatpants and a t-shirt, completely ignoring the god that stood a few feet from him, but he could feel his gaze and that was enough for Percy to hurry along.

Just as he pulled over his shirt, Apollo and Aphrodite came striding into the room. Aphrodite had a look of worry on her face and ran to Percy crushing him to her chest, "He didn't hurt you did he! What a mean old man Zeus is!"

Zeus rolled his eyes and it almost made Percy laugh…rolling your eyes just didn't seem very godly. Apollo chuckled and looked over at Zeus, "It is true; Hera disappeared last night and dropped Percy off."

Zeus clenched his fist together, "I know that and normally I wouldn't have blinked but this letter," a letter appeared in front of Zeus and he glared at it, "tells me different."

Aphrodite flitted over and grabbed the letter despite Zeus's look of discouragement, "Well this is sort of the same letter I received, would you like me to read it aloud? Percy should have a better feel of what's going on…"

Zeus glanced over at him, sighed and sat down on a chair. Aphrodite giggled and cleared her throat,

**Zeus,**

** While you may never realize why I've left, I hope you are not too proud to realize that better things come along for a reason. Percy will be there to assist you in anything that you need, please be nice and understand that he doesn't have the slightest idea of why I'm gone. I've left letters with Apollo and Aphrodite; they are the best for the situation that has risen. No Oracle will be able to tell you what is going on, this is not a prophecy, This is you finally realizing that although we are Olympian's we have human feelings…. **

** Hera**

Zeus glared at the letter, and Percy had a feeling he wished it was Hera. Percy wanted to ask why he cared so much about why the woman left, his track recorded proved a lot about what he thought of marriage.

"I don't like hidden meanings and I do not like being in the dark." Zeus glared at everyone in the room.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and danced back over to Percy, kissing him on the cheek, "No one likes to be in the dark Zeus. But sometimes things happen for a reason…even for us. Now I'm going to eat, Zeus maybe you should show Percy to the dining area, he is human and while we might not need much food, he does."

Apollo winked at Percy, "I will talk to you later, Percy!"

They were left alone and Percy was again being glared at by stormy gray eyes, "I'm sorry about Hera…but it's not my fault."

He refused to look at Zeus until he heard a sigh, "Will you tell me what happened?"

Percy looked up to see the God watching him carefully, "Umm…sure. I was on the beach and Lady Hera came to me and said she had a quest for me. She said I had to live on Olympus and help you…"

Again Zeus rolled his eyes, "I do not need help."

Before Percy could even think about holding his tongue he blurted out, "You have horrible pride…hubris right?"

The god glared at him and he blushed realizing he probably shouldn't have said anything. But Percy wasn't one to cower away especially if it was his mouth that had gotten him in trouble. So instead he just glared back at the God, watching his gray eyes.

"Percy Jackson…you are one stupid little sea brat."

Percy felt his blood boil and he glared at the older man, "And you're a rude old man who thinks too highly of himself."

He walked passed the god and tried not to think about what he had just done. Instead he focused on finding a way to the dining hall, his stomach was growling.

"It's the left."

He jumped a foot when he realized that Zeus was next to him motioning in the opposite direction he was heading. He couldn't help himself and he just glared at the man before heading the way he pointed.

Something about Zeus irritated him, sort of how Ares made him want to punch people and objects, but it didn't make a lot of sense to Percy. Ares made him want to hurt people because he was the God of War, it wasn't like Zeus was the God of Annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

The grammar might be a little rough but I wanted to get this done and posted, I've had a lot of requests and was told the lives of many kitten's depended on it. So if i messed up with there and their, then i am very sorry but I couldn't stop thinking of the kittens! =D

The dining hall was alive with music and talking, some people were even dancing. It seemed the gods really liked to party.

As soon as he stepped through the door everyone turned to stare, it felt like the first day at a new school… except this school had powerful Gods that could kill you instantly.

Apollo smiled and ran forward, clapping Percy on the back; his surfer boy hair fell into his eyes which seemed to be switching colors trying to find which they liked best.

"Percy! Come eat with me, Zeus has things he needs to do."

Aphrodite waved from her table and grabbed him close, again she sort of dazzled him in a stomach turning way and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Could you turn that off?"

Aphrodite looked confused but Apollo laughed, "He means your 'love stuff'. She doesn't realize the effect it has on others."

A smile brightened her face before she closed her eyes with a look of concentration on her face. Percy felt his unease start to disappear.

"I sometimes forget that my enthusiasm affects humans and half bloods more than it does other gods."

Percy just smiled at her now that she didn't make him so nervous. He started eating feeling a little more comfortable now that he had some friends…. He still couldn't wait for Annabeth to arrive though.

Hermes walked forward, a smile bright on his face, "Percy! What are your plans for this evening?"

Percy looked from Aphrodite to Apollo and shrugged, "Nothing yet, why?"

"I want you to help Zeus with a little…bet. He's going to lose to Ares and while normally I do not choose sides…Ares rubbed me the wrong way this week."

Hermes smiled at him and Percy nodded his head without thinking. Although he didn't really want to be around Zeus, he had accepted this quest and besides that he liked Hermes.

"What is the bet?"

"WHAT!"

Hermes looked very sheepish and Zeus just looked annoyed at his outburst.

"Percy, I'm sorry but we need someone!"

Percy glared at the two men as he tried to fine some way to cover more of his skin. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, and although that was very upsetting it wasn't what he was mad about.

"I'm the flag!"

Zeus sighed, "Yes Percy you are the flag. Its capture the flag with only one flag… Whoever gets it first and then makes it back to there home wins."

Percy turned on Zeus, "First of all you smug jerk, do not roll your eyes at me and do not use a condescending tone when you talk to me. I have a right to be mad! Whoever wins the flag, gets the flag as a slave for a week!"

Zeus looked angry but Percy thought he saw a flash of intrigue in his eyes before his expression turned back into annoyance, "Well yes…slave for week is a common thing to bet on."

Percy felt like he was going to punch someone so he moved towards the water, trying to calm down, "You do not wager with people like that…it's rude and cruel! You had better win this!"

"Or what? You'll tell your dad on me?"

Percy glared at him, walking up to him and getting very close to his face, eyes blazing, "No but I will make your life a living HELL while I'm here…just try me."

He didn't even stay to see if Zeus was going to challenge him, instead he walked away and up to Hermes, "What do I have to do now?"

Percy thought he as a calm person…well compared to other half bloods. He knew he had his moments, but other than that he usually was just an idiot and said things that got him into trouble.

Now it was like every time Zeus was in the room he wanted to kick the guy in the shins. He was beginning to think Ares had put a curse on him again.

For this particular situation he thought he had a right to be mad. Not only was he wearing very little clothing and about to become Ares slave, he was now being tied to a tree and was fed something that made sure if his feet touched the ground he couldn't run.

"Capture the Flag" was being held in a giant forest, but Percy could hear the other gods and goddess talking and laughing, and he thought he glimpsed a set of padded bleachers when he was ushered in.

But all he could see was trees and more trees. It was like a freaking jungle!

He heard a trumpet go off and he tensed…he didn't want to be Ares slave… he didn't want to be here. He would rather have that feeling of unease and loneliness back, just as long as he wasn't here!

Percy…calm down. Listen for the water.

Percy didn't know the voice, it wasn't anyone he recognized but he stopped panicking, breathing deep and listening.

He could feel the water in the ground and in a river not to far from where he was tied. He could feel water dripping from the leaves and he silently grouped it together, coaxing the water from the river to soak into the ground and seep towards him.

As he was concentrating, he heard the crowd of gods and goddesses cheering and laughing, heard birds chirping and frogs croaking. All normal sound you would find in the jungle…until he heard foot steps.

He held his breath getting his attack ready; at least he was trying to fight Ares off, at least he could buy some more time.

Zeus stepped out from the leaves and grinned, causing Percy to grin back and relax, forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at the god. Zeus took a step forward but before either could react a huge spear flew out of the trees opposite from them and Zeus flew backwards, disappearing into green and brown.

Ares stepped out of the trees his eyes red and filled with laughter, "Percy! This is the sweetest revenge! Are you ready to be my bitch?"

Percy grit his teeth together, "Hell no."

Ares was suddenly swamped with water; Percy could feel it like it was apart of himself…he was the water.

He could feel himself seeping into Ares clothes and into his ears and down his mouth. Ares was sputtering and trying to swim out of the little water bubble Percy had enclosed around him.

Percy drew back fast, keeping the water close and apologizing to the trees for taking so much of their water…he might be a trouble maker but he wasn't cruel...and maybe his dad had turned him into a hippie...

Ares was sitting down, spitting out water. His eyes burned bright and he quickly stood up, running towards Percy "You little bitch!"

A wall of water slammed up and Ares flew backwards, rolling a few times into the trees behind him.

Zeus stumbled out of the trees, looking pissed off but threw Percy a bright cocky grin, which Percy couldn't help smiling back at.

He yanked on Percy's ropes and they fell off much to Percy's annoyance…he had been yanking on them for what seemed like hours.

The ropes fell to the ground and Percy was excited and triumphant, forgetting one very important thing. As soon as his feet touched the ground he felt all his muscles seize and he fell forward, like a tree just cut down for Christmas.

Zeus caught him and as soon as he was swung up into the god's arms he realized he could move again...this didn't seem fair.

He looked over his shoulder and threw up his arms, once again drowning Ares when he saw his head pop out from the trees he had summersaulted into, "Run stupid!"

Zeus snorted but took of running anyways and Percy was surprised. The god ran like he weighed nothing…

Percy could hear Ares coming and reflexively he burrowed into Zeus's shirt, "He's persistent."

Zeus laughed, an actual full laugh and Percy found that once he looked up, he couldn't look away.

Zeus blue eyes were shining with energy while his hair twisted and turned with the wind. Even though Percy didn't want to admit it, when the God wasn't all angry and solemn he was beautiful.

"We are close but he's going to watch up. I'm going to have to fight."

Percy's reaction surprised him, a surge of fear welled up in his chest and he found himself wanting to yank Zeus to him and beg him not to fight...not to be hurt.

He felt the God softly set him on the ground and he snapped back to the problem at hand. He would have plenty of time to worry later.

Zeus unsheathed his sword, taking a fighting stance and waited for Ares to burst into the grove.

It didn't take long and the god looked angry, his eyes were almost on fire and Percy felt the irrational fear well up in him again...he didn't want Zeus to be hurt.

He struggled against his own muscles and tried to watch the fight that was ensuing but it was like trying to watch a bright light for too long, the god's just gave off too much power.

That was why he couldn't defend himself against what happened next...he could barely keep up with the two gods slashing at each other...he was busy trying to move his body, so he could at least be of some help.

He was lifted up and a smaller knife that he assumed was hidden in Ares's boot, was pushed against his throat. He felt the slice and the blood dripping down his neck and he clenched his jaw.

The game suddenly changed...Zeus was livid and Percy was almost more afraid of him than the knife on his throat, "Ares...do not do anything foolish. He is Poseidon's son and my charge at this time..."

Ares snorted and rolled his eyes, like it should be obvious, "I wouldn't kill him, what good would a dead slave be? I just want you to drop your weapons."

Percy tried to calm down, he had to think. He was a demigod...he wasn't this useless. That's when he realized he was half paralyzed, his right side was fine. Only his left foot was touching the ground...and even then it was barely skimming the surface.

He slowly brought up his foot as he felt Ares move the blade away from his throat a little more, obviously to reassure Zeus he wasn't going to kill Percy and that was when he made his move.

He shifted all his weight onto his left foot, and the solidity of one leg helped because he used the leverage to slam his foot into Ares's kneecap. A sickening pop sounded out through the jungle and he heard a few of the onlookers hiss and others laugh.

Zeus ran forward but Ares reached out and slammed his fist into Percy's face. Percy's vision went spotted but he tried to blink it away as Zeus scooped him up, kicked Ares in the face and then took off running.

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Percy barely remembered it ending but he could remember the cheers and he thought maybe Zeus placed a kiss on his forehead but Hermes swept him away, mumbling something about god's being worse than children.

He felt himself lulling on his bed and knew that Hermes was patching him up but at soon as he finished with his neck he waved a hand at him, "Leave it. It'll heal."

Hermes smiled at Percy and nodded, pulling the covers up and tucking him in.

He was almost asleep when he heard two more people enter his room, he was too tired to protest so he just tried to will them away, "Poseidon's here... caught the tail end of it...we almost had a war between him and Ares, but Zeus settled it...told him about Hera and the quest."

Hermes sighed, gathering the things he had brought to patch up Percy, "He'll be fine once he sees Percy. I had hopped Ares would have used his head a little more than that..."

Percy heard the voices getting softer and he sighed when he realized they were gone...only to be replaced with his father and Zeus.

He sat up quickly, swaying a little and Zeus ran to his side, helping him sit up, "Father..."

Poseidon smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "You did good...despite being paralyzed you gave Ares a run for his money. I just...you..."

Percy rarely saw his father at a loss for words so he reached out, hugged him and then nodded, "If you don't mind, I want to sleep. I feel like a train crashed into my face."

"You look like a train crashed into your face."

Poseidon and Percy shot Zeus a glare, "Shove it."

Poseidon looked surprised at the harsh words directed towards Zeus and then even more astonished when Zeus smiled and rolled his eyes, before helping his son back into bed.

They walked out of Percy's room and Poseidon couldn't help but stare at his brother...what was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

So I've gotten...yelled at because some of my gods and goddesses are not accurate...enough? So to those people I would like to say a few things.

First, It's my story. If I want to erase something because it's useful...I will and if you dont like it you have the option of not reading.

Secondly, most of the gods and goddess are...umm busy? Sometimes it's easier to NOT put down that Zues had a child with his sister...

Does everyone understand? I'm not trying to be mean but it sort of makes me mad because there are other stories that don't even make sense and people are yelling at me because one of my gods or goddesses lack a certian something.

:) thanks for reading!

Percy didn't really want to roll out of bed, his face still felt like he had a bad run in with a beehive, his neck was burning, and even worse his father was here.

He felt a gentle hand on his face and his eyes shot open, his heart racing until he saw it was Aphrodite...he didn't quite understand why he was dissapointed, "Aphrodite..."

She gave him a huge smile and he was grateful that she rememberd to tone down her love stuff, "How are you feeling Percy?"

He swollowed again and felt the burn, wincing but then wincing again when he realized moving his face was a bad idea, "A little beaten up but I've had way worse...Aphrodite..."

Her beautiful features watched him as he tried to assemble his thoughts and he sighed, "I'm sorry...about hurting Ares. I know that you love him and I-."

Percy was cut off when she yanked him into a hug, somehow missing his face and he thought he saw tears, "Aphrodite...what?"

"You are a great person Percy. You are the best hero I have ever met..."

Percy was blushing and he tried to pull away without being rude, "I don't understand?"

Aphrodite's red lips turned up into a smile, "You hate him...which makes me sad but i understand your reasoning, but you still apologize to me. It takes a great man to overcome something as great as hate Percy."

Percy looked down and blushed, shrugging his shoulders and coughing to hid it, "Can I ask...why?"

She was afraid she wouldn't understand what he meant but the goddess sighed, causing Percy to look up. Aphrodite was looking out a window for a moment, looking sad, "I love him. I know what i do to my husband is wrong...but I love Ares. Sometimes love means...you accept a person for who they are...or you overlook their flaws because there are so many other great things about them..."

Percy watched her eyes and smiled, knowing that he might only be eighteen but he hoped that one day he could have love. The thought amazed him for a second because he wasn't exactly friendly with the term love...or a person to be in love with.

A knock sounded at his door and he called for them to come in, silently praying it wasn't his father, he didn't really want to talk about everything that happened...

Instead Zeus slowly entered, with a smile at first but it quickly fell when he saw Aphrodite on the bed.

Percy heard the woman chuckle but he didn't pay any attention because he was suddenly self concious, did his face look as bad as it felt...?

"I've got somethings to attend to somethings, breakfast is over on the table if you get hungry."

Percy nodded, barley sparing the table a glance as Aphrodite left before his eyes returned immediatly to Zeus. It was like he was having a hard time breathing.

Zeus looked a little unsure and Percy took a deep breath in only to flinch at the pain it caused his throat.

He jumped a little when Zues was suddenly there on the bed, "I...I'm sorry Percy."

Percy gave him a confused glance, trying to make the god lift his head so he could look at his blue eyes, "For what?"

That caused the god to look up and anger sparked in his eyes, "Well look at you! You almost had your neck slit open... I should have protected you...I should have...done better."

Percy felt something warm slithering through his body and he swollwed, ignoring the pain in his throat, "I've been through worse...trust me. This is nothing, and I wasn't going to sit around like a damsel in distress and expect you to help me. Thank you for everything you did though...I probably would have been toast without you."

The god's eyes shifted but he looked down before Percy could read the emotion, "You faught well...you didn't just sit there waiting. You faught back."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well of course... Ares isn't my biggest fan and there was NO way i was becoming his slave...oh shit."

Zeus looked up a little shocked at the words coming out of his mouth, but Percy suddenly looked pale dispite the pruple, blue and black bruises on his face, "What is it?"

"You...you won."

It took the god a moment for him to comprehend what was being said and then he laughed, "Well I guess your right...your my slave. What to we do first Percy?"

The color flooded Pery's face and his good cheek burst into flames making the god laugh, "Naughty naughty, little ocean."

Percy threw him a glare, "Shut up. I'm not doing anything until my neck heals a little better, it hurts just to swollow."

He pushed himself off the bed, "Your neck is healed, it's just swore and your face looks a lot better than it did last night."

He heard a knock on the door, realized he still didn't have a shirt on, threw one on and opened the door. His father stood looking a little nervous but smiled at Percy, "You look much better today...Zeus? What are you doing here?"

Percy saw his father tense up and he was suddenly worried, "He was checking on me. How long are you staying on Olympus, Dad?"

Posiden shifted his gaze from Zeus to Percy and smiled again, "Only a day. There was an oil spill and I need to get back to help take care of it. You're sure you'll be okay here?"

Percy smiled...now that he was a little older he understood his father better. HIs father constantly worried about him and loved him with an intensity that soemtimes he got lost in. But he understood why his mother was drawn to him in the first place.

"Thanks Dad but...I promised Hera I would help."

He thought he saw pride in his father's eyes but the older man shifted his gaze to Zeus before he could read them, "You will take care of him."

Zeus snorted, waving his hand as if he could get rid of the absurdity of the question, "Of course."

Posiden didn't take his eyes of Zeus for what felt like hours, but then turned back, smiling at Percy, "I'll see you at dinner Percy."

The hug was quick and somewhat awkward but he realized that he was a little awkward so maybe that's how most things in his life would be.

"What do you want to do today, little ocean."

Percy rolled his eyes, turning to look at Zeus with gaurded eyes, "nothing dangerous...I want to relax...please."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

They were walking threw a huge garden, and despite the fact that Percy felt a little weird walking with the God he was having a nice time. Zeus was currently explaining the different plants and their uses and Percy was trying to remember...he had never been very good at learning.

Two people where sitting beside a fountain talking and whispering but smiled and nodded when they walked by. "How are you Perseus- I mean Percy?"

Percy nodded his head looking the two over, "Eros and Persephone...?"

Eros was tall and bouncy, making Percy think he might take off and fly at anytime, but what really gave him away was the fact that he had very little clothing on and Aphrodite's "love stuff" was radiating off him on a much smaller scale. Still it was enough to make Percy's body tingle and he found himself leaning into Zeus.

Persephone had long brown hair that twirled around her and she had smiling eyes. She briefly touched a plant and it grew slightly, becoming more vibrant than before. "That's right Percy. How are you feeling...Ares really did a number on you."

Percy blushed and he wished Eros would step back a little, he was getting a little dizzy, "Ares hasn't liked me for a while. It's not surprising. What are you two doing?"

The swimming in his head was loosening his tongue and he tried not to lean on Zues but his body wasn't listening, "Just...umm what do kids on Earth say? Hanging out?"

Percy smiled before a snap vibrated through him and Aphrodite was there, touching his face. As soon as her hand connected with his face, the dizziness vanished, "Eros if you could please reign in your "love stuff" as Apollo calls it. It effects Percy a great deal."

Eros looked a little surprised but nodded, "Sorry Percy, I didn't realize."

Percy shook his head to clear the fog and realized that he was holding Zues's hand. He slowly pulled it away, his face bursting into flames and then smiled at Aphrodite, "Thank you. And you too Eros."

Persephone smiled and ran forward, bowing down low before Aphrodite, before giggling and grabbing the goddesses hand "Dite! Can we go swimming today, it's hot!"

Aphrodite smiled and nodded, "We can, why don't we leave Percy and Zues alone though, Percy looks like he is a little exhasuted. Come along. Oh! Percy, Hermes and Apollo want you to play poker with them later."

He nodded as he watched them walk away, "Do Eros and Persephone...like each other?"

Percy was finally able to look up at Zeus and saw thatt the god looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Are they...dating?"

This seemed to confuse the god even more but then he nodded, and softly chuckled, "No. They are best firends though. You should see how sad Eros is when she leaves for the Underworld."

Percy nodded, looking back to where the group had disapeared to, "do you ever go to Earth, Zeus?"

A shot of electricity flew threw him and it took Percy a minute to realize it was the first time he had called the god by his name...he had been sticking to "stupid jerk" and "bastard."

Zues was staring at him and something unexpalinable was in his eyes, and it took Percy's breath away. "Not very often... I have no reason..."

For some reason the answer hurt him a little and Percy backed away, again realizing he was inches from Zeus, "Oh. Well...I'm going to lay down."

He didn't mean to sound hurt but he was and all he wanted to do was be alone. "Wait Percy what's wrong...what did I say?"

Percy shook his head, not really understanding what the god did wrong either but he still wanted to be alone. He turned and started walking back the way they came but before he could get far Zeus spun him around by his arm, "Perseus. Tell me what's wrong."

It was an order and that pissed Percy off even more, "Let go of me."

Zeus looked uncertian for a second and then locked his jaw, shaking his head defiantly, "No. Your my slave for a week and I want you to stay and talk to me."

Percy tried to calm his breathing down but it didn't work so he reached out, and before he could register what he was doing he slammed his fist into Zeus's face.

There was a breif second of Holy shit! What did I just do! but that passed and he was back to being mad, "You jerk! I'm just mad! I don't even know what I'm mad about but everytime I'm near you it's like I want to hurt you and then kiss you and then hurt you agian!"

Percy blushed at his words, snapped his mouth shut, covering his mouth with his hand. He saw the surprise on Zeus's face and he took off running. He couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. Was that what he really wanted to do to Zeus?

Now that he thought about it, yes...he really wanted to kiss Zeus.

It was out in the open now and he realized that he couldn't avoid it. Some where down the line he had develeoped feelings for the man he barely knew...and he had to figure out what to do.

Zeus having feeling's for him was impossible and he knew it...but he also knew he needed to apologize. He had been angry for no reason and then punched one of the Olympian god's in the face...shit he was in trouble.

He made it back to his room...somehow, and plopped down on his bed, trying to listen to the soft waves that seemed to be apart of his walls. "Shit..."

"Are you going to explain why you punched me?"

Percy shot up in his bed, staring over at Zeus who was leaning up against his door frame. Percy blushed, realizing that everytime he looked at Zeus he couldn't help but checking every inch of him out.

It was like a flood gate was opened and now that he knew he was attracted he couldn't get his mind to stop.

"I...don't know why. I just got so mad because...because of what you said."

Zeus closed the door softly behind him and he walked forward, "All I said was that I didn't go to Earth very often..."

Percy didn't look up and he tried to shift through it himself...he was sad because...that meant when the summer was over he would never see Zeus again.

He heard the god's sharp intake of breath and his eyes shot up. Zeus'e eyes where filled with shock and Percy looked away...he understood too.

"Percy...I..."

He shook his head hard and fast, trying to clear his mind and trying to stop Zeus from talking, "You don't have to say anything...I don't...you...I just..."

He rubbed his face with his hands, fighting away the tears and he wanted to scream. He didn't understand what was going on with him lately.

He felt hands prying away his own and he was forced to look up at the god. Something was different about his eyes and Percy found that he really loved looking into them, they were like the sky...

"Hold still Perseus."

Percy didn't move, watching the blue eyes as the Zues moved in closer.

At first the kiss was akward just like Percy had thought but then it was like their bodies became accustomed to each other.

Zeus's lips where warm like the ocean on a summer night and Percy couldn't help but smile at the analogy.

Zeus lightly licked his closed lips and the electricty that shot threw him made him gasp. The god didn't waste anytime and used the openeing to his advantage.

Percy barely realized that he was lying on the bed or that he was yanking Zeus's mouth closer to his, because the only thing that mattered was the fighting tongues and his body pressing against the older man.

He wanted to taste more and he was surprised when he didn't need air...it worked out of water too?

Zeus pulled away gasping and Percy took a shaky breathe before grinning, "Apprently... I don't need to breathe."

Zeus started to laugh and Percy grinned, yanking the older man to him and capturing his mouth again.

It was like something foreign was taking over his body, because he was never this forward, but Zeus's lips where like candy, sweet and addicting.

"Percy. Wait."

Percy blinked as the god pulled back and suddenly he remembered why he was here...to help Hera, he remebered what he was supposed to being doing. He remembered the reasons why this was wrong.

He blushed, groaning and covering his face. Oh gods, what was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Very Mature. You were warned.**

Percy was confused.

How had everything gotten so out of control...so fast?

A knock sounded at the door just as Zeus was going to open his mouth. Percy wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse, "Yes?"

Zeus backed away from him slightly, looking a little irritated at the knocking on the door.

Apollo's handsome feature's poked inside the room and he grinned, "Hey lunch is starting soon and we want to play poker!"

Percy kept his eyes on Apollo and he realized that he wanted away from Zeus. He couldn't stand to be this close to him especially with how confused he was. So he ran away with Apollo, ignoring Zeus when the man called out to him.

Poker was fun, because Hermes cheated and Apollo called him out. Somehow they got Athena involved and Percy kind of liked her. She was scary and powerful but she was also funny and cunning, plus she won every round.

"So Perseus, how is Hera's mission going?"

He could feel himself blushing but he tried to play it off and just shrugged, "She didn't tell me much, I'm just trying to get to know Zeus, thats really all I can do."

And as he said the words he realized how true they where. He couldn't run from Zeus, he was supposed to be a companion to the God. Damn... his life sucked.

After the poker game he made the excuse of having a headache to escape and walk back to his room.

How was he supposed to control his feelings and still be a companion to Zeus...

"Perseus, are you going to run away again?"

He shut the bedroom door blushing when he realized Zeus was exactly were he had left him, "I'm sorry. I just...I didn't know what to do."

The lips were on him again, hungry and needy. Percy moaned, opening his mouth to the God, pressing as close as he could, "What are we doing?"

He heard Zeus moan and then start to kiss down his neck, "I do not know."

That about summed up what he was feeling and he pushed the God away, "I can't...I can't be some 'plaything' for you."

Zeus looked confused, "What?"

Percy winced, "You don't really have the best track record and you're married...to Hera. She asked me to be there for you, to be a friend. How do i betray her?"

The confused expression on Zeus's face was replaced with anger, "I would _never_ use you like that. I don't know what's going on right now but anyone I've ever been with it was for a reason. Hera and I...we've grown apart. I look at her and i don't see the same person that i used to love. I'm not perfect."

Percy knew that, even Gods were wrong some of the time. "Slow."

Zeus's expression switched to confusion again, and he rubbed his hands across his face, "You talk in riddles, Perseus."

Percy felt his body light up at the full use of his name and he cleared his throat, "I'm...can we take it slow? I want to know you..."

The way the Ruler of the God's looked at him sent the blood right back into his cheeks and before he could react, those full lips were pressed against his, "I would love that."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

So swinging from a rope into a beautiful, crystal blue lake wasn't how Percy thought his first date would go. Dinner and a movie were standard but he couldn't help feeling like this was ten times better...and not because he had a half naked God waiting for him to drop into the warm water.

"What books do you read?"

They were floating on their backs, lightly bumping into each other, "I like James Patterson."

Percy laughed out loud, "Really? That's so...modern."

He could almost feel the god roll his eyes, "I do try to keep up with the times Perseus."

They swam around for a few minutes longer before he was being challenged to race to the shore. He lost...of course, "That's cheating. I'm only a demigod, you are full blown magical."

He glanced over at Zeus and felt himself being drawn to the god. His body wanted to cuddle up close and his brain wanted to soak up every possible thing it could about Zeus. It was a new feeling for Percy.

"Would you come and see me...even when Hera gets back, and if you still...stay with her. Would you still be my friend?"

Zeus's grey eyes turned to his, they were smoldering and he had to remind himself to breathe, "I hope it doesn't come to that. I hope-."

Percy didn't really want to here it. He asked the question but he didn't want to hear promises that would be painful if the god didn't keep them. So he leaned forward and captured the god's lips. When had Zeus become so important?

The tug was even stronger and he felt himself melting into the warm arms wrapping around him, "Why is this happening? Why can't i stay away from your mouth?"

Zeus growled low and the noise shot straight down to Percy's groin, "I don't know, but why are we complaining?"

Percy chuckled, latching onto the tongue that slipped inside his mouth. It was like fire was coursing through his veins and as Zeus's hands found their way under his shirt, it was like lava.

He felt himself being pushed back into the ground and Zeus's hips connecting with his. "Perseus, if you want to take this slow you're going to have to stop me."

It was a horrible thought, his entire being was pushing him to stay wrapped up in this man, to lose himself completely, "What if i can't?"

He was met with a pair of grey eyes and a smile but a small whooshing noise cut off what ever words Zeus was about to say and Percy looked up, blushing as Hermes stood smirking a few feet away, "I was going to invite Perseus to be my date for the ball Aphrodite is planning, but I'm thinking he already has a date."

Zeus still had Percy pinned down, even though he was trying to squirm his way out. "You're right brother."

It took seconds for the messenger god to disappear with a wink. Percy covered his face and groaned, "Ohhh!"

Zeus chuckled, before leaning down and nibbling on Percy's ear, "Come on. I want you to teach me some things."

Percy blinked slightly and realized that they were back in his room sitting in front of a TV. "Umm...what do you want me to teach you?"

Zeus handed him a Xbox controller and plopped down next to him, "How do you play video games?"

It took a solid twenty minutes to teach Zeus how to use the controllers and another hour just to show him the basics of popular video games.

"Why do human's like this? It's violent and the graphics are...boring."

Percy burst out laughing, "I don't usually play them, I've seen and fought enough monsters in real life... I don't want to fight them on my spare time also."

Zeus leaned back and gave Percy a crooked smile that made his heart stutter, "What do you like to do then?"

He grinned, "Swimming, training, reading...watch movies, eat...just normal things."

"Would you like to go...?"

Percy threw the god a confused look and saw the serious expression on Zeus's face, "Go where?"

Zeus set down his controller and slowly leaned forward, stopping inches from Percy's lips. Percy's heart was pounding in his ears and he looked down at the Zeus's lips before looking up into his eyes, "To the ball. Would you be my date?"

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress."

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

Percy didn't quite understand how they ended up on a veranda...alone, softly swaying to the music that lofted out into the warm air, "What am I supposed to do for you? I'm getting to know you but...i don't know what Hera really wanted me to do..."

Zeus watched him for a moment longer, "I don't know either. But i think...i think she wanted me to be happy and you make me happy."

Percy smiled and looked away blushing, "Well...I like spending time with you too. I just wish she had told me what i was supposed to do, just enjoy myself? When has a quest ever left me this happy?"

Zeus kissed his neck softly, causing Percy to suck in a deep breath, "This isn't a normal quest. And you deserve to be happy, for eternity."

Percy wasn't really sure if he heard the words right because Zeus's hands were skimming the waist line of his dress pants and he was having a hard time concentrating, "When I'm with you its like my body over heats, like all my nerve endings are super sensitive."

Zeus chuckled before claiming his mouth, tongue thrusting in and devouring him. Percy felt the wall pressing against him and Zeus pinning his hands above his head. He breathed deep, trying to see through the passion that was over riding his body but this vulnerable position was making him weak in the knees.

"Percy."

Zeus moaned his name before shoving his hand down his pants, and gripping his cock. Percy let out a loud moan and his hips jerked forward almost overloading with the sensations Zeus was causing.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it anymore...i just."

Percy cut him off, biting down on Zeus's lower lip before thrusting harder into the man's hand, "I...I need to feel you."

He had jacked off before but these larger, warm hands weren't his, they were rubbing and pulling and they weren't _his_ hands.

Zeus pressed in closer, nibbling his way down Percy's neck and continuing to jack him off, softly grazing his thumb over the tip of Percy's member, "Come for me, my little ocean."

He was some what embarrassed at the speed with which he came but it was like the god knew ever place to touch him.

He slumped into the older man and was surprised to feel the God's semi hard cock through his pants. He grinned evilly and reached around to grab Zeus's ass, yanking him towards him and grinding, "Take me back to my room."

**Oooohhh! Lots of hot steamy sex in the next chapter, followed by a visitor, an angry father, and then...duh duh duh, the finale! **

**Sorry for the wait, but stay tuned for more! **

**:)**


End file.
